Renewed GDCCE
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: A sequel to What Came Before and a direct follow up to RWBY: Renegade GRAY. GDCCE have complete their mission to prevent the fall of Beacon, but Cinder has escaped and is now on the run to reunite with Salem. Will they be able to catch her and stop Salem, or will their future influence be all for naught? I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. Please read the previous stories.
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! I'M BACK! *Sighs*. So sorry for the long wait, I wish I could explain, but a lot has happened and I genuinely just needed some time to step back and approach writing at a different angle. And I have, I have decided to jump onto something that I debated on for a long time. A sequel to What Came Before and a direct continuation of RWBY: Renegade GRAY. GDCCE will now be taking over the Volume 4 onward scene from RWBY instead of GRAY, so you'll get to see more of them, and their abilities. I apologize greatly for taking so long. I've just been...lethargic, let's say that. Anyway, let's go. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ozpin sat in his office, waiting silently for Team GDCCE to arrive. He had mixed feelings about bringing them into this, but their skills in absence of GRAY would be a great boon. And their knowledge of the future may be even more helpful. The question is, is how to break the sudden news to them. He looked up as the elevator open, GDCCE falling in. Their 'leader' Ember Ketchum stepping forward.

"You called for us, sir?" Ember asked, face in a calm and focused order.

"I have indeed, we have some...concerning news." Ozpin said, standing up and starting to pace.

"Concerning? How so?" Garnet asked, curiosity written all over his face. Ozpin silently mused at how different the siblings were, but shook it off to address the issue.

"Cinder Fall has escaped custody." He answered.

"What?!" They all exclaim at once, except for Duran who just seemed surprised.

"Yes, her allies broke her out and now she is free with the Maiden's Full power at her side." Ozpin continued, face firm. "With Team GRAY missing, I was hoping I could ask you to help capture her, along with aiding with a few other issues as well."

"And why should we?" Duran asked.

"Duran!" Calida exclaimed in surprise and almost scolding.

"No, he is right. Why should you? This honestly does not concern you, you have aided us and prevented a tragedy to Beacon and the Vytal Festival. Cinder's escape should be on our hands, but I would merely like to ask for your help. You are skilled, resourceful, and have future knowledge. You could help us turn the tide." Ozpin explained.

"Turn the tide? For what?" Crystal asked.

Ozpin's eyes went wide, slowly looking over the confused faces of GDCCE. "You...you do not know?"

"No...whatever you're talking about, we don't know it." Ember said, shaking her head.

Ozpin cupped his chin and looked down. "I see...then do you mind I do explain it?" He asked.

They all glanced at each other before nodding.

Ozpin went and sat down, putting his hands in a tent formation. "Tell me, what is your favorite fairy-tale?"

The team looked at each other for a moment before Ember spoke.

"The tale of the Four Maidens, my Mother used to tell us it a lot...though I'm not sure why."

Ozpin smiled. "Well, what if I told you...that and most fairy tales, are true?"

Garnet stepped up. "Wait, you mean the Maidens are real?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Yes, after all. You use Magic yourself Mr. Rose, and you as well Mr. Schatten. Would you deny its existence?"

"N-No." Garnet answered, Duran nodding.

"Well, perhaps there is another story you may be interested in. The Tale of Two Brothers." Ozpin labeled, looking up at the shifting gears. "In the beginning there were two Gods, brothers. The elder brother during the day who created life, land, and water. And the younger brother who would destroy his brother's creations at night with famine, plagues, pestilence. But every time life would return, as it always does. Then one day the younger brother made something, his own special creation that would share his desire for destruction."

"The Creatures of Grimm..." Ember muttered.

"Indeed, the older brother was disgusted and they clashed in a fierce battle that nearly tore Remnant to pieces, but they eventually settled at an impasse, making one final project...together. Combining their powers they created their masterpiece: Mankind. They gave it the ability to choose, to learn, and to decide its own fate." Ozpin finished.

"So...we know the true origins of the Grimm and Mankind, but what does that have to do with the subject?" Calida asked.

"That is where...Salem comes in." Ozpin answered hesitantly.

"Salem?" Crystal inquired.

"Yes, you could call her the 'leader' of the Grimm, a Queen more than anything." Ozpin said as he hummed for a moment. "Salem is mankind's oldest enemy. And she must be stopped, with Cinder now having her hands on the Maiden's Powers...she has the potential to find the Relics." He finished.

"Relics?" Garnet wondered.

"When the God's left they left behind four Relics: The Gift of Destruction, the Gift of Knowledge, the Gift of Creation, and the Gift of Choice, each associated to Summer, Spring, Winter, and Fall maiden's respectfully." Ozpin explained.

"So...you want us to stop Salem. Is that what this boils down to now?" Ember asked.

"Indeed, but you are not alone. Qrow, Summer, Ironwood, myself, and other Headmaster's are fighting against Salem." He reassured. "With your insight of the future, we may be able to finally end Salem...what say you?" He finally asked.

The Team stood silent for a minute, thinking the decision over. Ember glanced at them, before they nodded back at her. Ember smiled and turned to Ozpin. "We accept." She accepted.

"Fantastic, then let's get to work." Ozpin said, standing up. "Cinder escaped two days ago, she couldn't have gotten far. And some of our informants say she is going to Haven. It would be best to start your search there."

"Are we going by airship?" Crystal asked.

"No, you must make your way there yourself. Not out of cruelty I assure you, but because Cinder may bring chaos in her path, and that chaos can be both a lead, and a problem that must be fixed." Ozpin explained.

"So we're not only the Hunters, we're the cleanup crew." Duran chirped up.

"A simple sum up, yes." He agreed.

They all nod in understanding.

"I do believe that is it, you do not have to leave now. Take a day or two to prepare, but know Cinder is returning to Salem, and if she does we won't get another shot at her. But I will not force you into the pursuit unprepared."

"Thank you sir." Ember thanked, the team bowing in respect before they left to go prepare.

Ozpin sat back down and took a deep breath, staring at their backs as they went to the elevator. "Good Luck...you are our Guidance of the Future."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And here is the first chapter! Just a good catchup on things, getting GDCCE up to speed and prepping to head out. And as of right now they're focusing exclusively on RNJR's part of Volume 4, they'll spread out more in Volume 5. Menagerie and the Spring Maiden need to be addressed after all. Now, as you all know some things changed.  
**

 **Penny and Pyrrha are alive.**

 **Cinder still has the Maiden's Full power, but she's on the run back to Salem.**

 **Beacon is still standing and Ozpin has not moved on to another host. So no Oscar either.**

 **Other stuff will unfold in the meantime. I hope you'll enjoy what I have to show you. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	2. Update: Burned Out

**Hello friends...*Sighs*. I won't beat around the bush this time. I am sorry. I wanted to be able to do a lot of writing over the Summer vacation, and I did very little of it. And when I look back, and see most of my stories are 3/4's of a year old, it hurt. But I should stop making excuses on why. I'm burned out, not to say I'm losing inspiration, but I'm burned out on writing. I've done so much with it, but after so much writing it gets...repetitive, I get bored, I get distracted, I lose motivation.  
**

 **I don't know what to do. I've looked back, seen how many people love my stories, but I can't scrap up the motivation to continue them, and that upsets me beyond belief...but I can't do anything about it. So in summation...I'm sorry. I've let you all down. This time writing has been the best time of my life, but...I'm burned out, I can't find any motivation to continue. I don't know if I will get it back later on. But I want to finally remove this guilt in my gut and come clean on why.  
**

 **You, each and every one of you. Have been a blessing for me with every review, favorite, follow, and view. RWBY: The Assassin is my biggest story ever: On 95,000 views alone, that makes me happy, knowing so many of you liked it despite how rough of a start it was, and kept on going through it. I am sorry I have been unable to fulfill my promises. My promise of explaining Ash's story, my promise of continuing GDCCE's story, and my promise of giving you a clear picture of my 'plot' but in the end, I couldn't do it. And I am sad because of that, but...I don't feel like I failed. I did my best, I've written so many chapters and stories my hand would cramp on remembering them all. And because of my stories I've met friends that have become so important to me in my life, so I thank you all.  
**

 **My fire of ideas and stories will never fade...but my motivation to write has been burned trying to keep up. Maybe I'll come back and crank out chapters like there's no tomorrow. But until then. Thank you, for everything.**

 **P.S. I will be posting this update on all of my big stories, so if you were excited to see all of these pop ups only to be let down. I apologize again.**


	3. I'M BACK!

**I...HAVE...RETUUUUURNED! I decided to hop back into this! It may be a bit scattered but I'm ready to go! *Takes a deep breath*. Let's do this. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

 _2 Days later._

Rumbling was heard in the forests of Anima as trees were knocked down, whatever felled them making its way towards a cliff. Only for Garnet to leap out of the trees with a panicked expression, a gigantic rock Grimm appearing and lunging out at him.

"Bad plan! Bad plan!" Garnet exclaimed as he jumped down branches to avoid the Grimm falling like a meteor downwards at him. The Grimm swinging at him as Garnet continued to lead it further downward.

Ember was waiting silently, Duran perched in the tree above her as Calida acted as scout with a pair of binoculars. "Status?"

"Getting closer," She responded, brushing her blonde hair a bit out of her face. "And he's booking it."

"That sounds like him." Ember responded as she cracked her knuckles.

Crystal was positioned on the ground in the clearing, Oculus in its rapier form and stabbed into the ground, her glyphs forming, ready to ensnare the Grimm. "Ready!"

Ember nodded just as Garnet burst through with a yelp, sliding next to Crystal and drawing his scythe. The Grimm charging through. "Now Crystal!"

Crystal swung her hand out, stasis glyphs attaching to the Grimm's stone body and forcing it to take a knee, now vulnerable. "Go!"

Duran grinned viciously as he, Ember, and Calida all pounced. His arm shifting into a muscular bone covered one as he swung it into the Grimm's body with enough force to send it reeling. Ember acrobatically leaping off of him and aimed a flying kick directly at its face, making it bellow in pain, Calida taking the simple route and wrecking one of its arms with the force of her punch.

The Grimm roared and broke out of its bonds, stepping back, leftover arm blocking its face as large arrows pelted it, Garnet's bow firing upon it from the trees.

Crystal continued playing distraction, using her glyphs and time manipulation to keep it from running or getting out of the killzone they've set for it.

The Grimm grabbed a nearby tree to replace its missing arm, swinging at them in retaliation, the three retreating from its blows.

"It's recovered. We need to remove the obstacles from its face." Duran observed, the resident Grimm analyst as usual.

"Alright then, Plan B, Ember?" Calida asked, turning to Ember.

"Plan B." She agreed.

Calida grinned and looked up at Garnet. "Garnet! Plan B! It's showtime!"

Garnet nodded and put away his bow. Focusing for a second his body was enveloped in a light blue aura, a large war-hammer appearing in his hand, swinging it around he leaped in with Calida.

Ember firmly positioned herself, taking a deep breath as her Aura glowed around her. Building up as she positioned her fist in a punching position.

Garnet dodged a swipe and slammed the war-hammer into the Grimm's leg, forcing it to stumble. Calida lunging forward and punched it in the chest, both keeping it distracted as Ember charged her attack. Duran kept Ember guarded, cane and pistol ready.

Garnet swung out a ghostly chain to wrap around its arm, tightening his grip and keeping its arm in his hold. Calida using the opportunity to batter away at its torso, the Grimm continuing to cover its face from harm. Ember's body tensing up as the Grimm managed to break free and swing the two away.

Ember's eyes sharpened. "Ready!"

Her call alerted the Grimm, making it roar and charge at her. It's arm reeled back for a swing, a swing that would never come through as Ember charged like a blur, arm reeled back to unleash a powerful palm strike against its body, the force disintegrating its stone body and making it collapse. The actual Grimm, a small wraith like creature, slipped out of the leftover rubble and tried to escape. Only for the sound of an arrow being loosed to be the last thing it hears.

 _A few hours later_

GDCCE all relaxed at their campsite, taking a well deserved rest from the fight. After receiving thanks from the village leader, they received information in return, the Grimm, the Gheist, had only acted up recently. As if something had stirred it up. After a brief questioning of Cinder's whereabouts with a picture to help, they decided to continue their way to Haven, having only a lead that they're close.

"When's the grub ready, Ember?" Calida asked with a grunble from her stomach, Ember sitting nearby and cooking, having been discovered as the chef of the group.

"You can't rush perfection, Calida." Ember chuckled.

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you." She quipped back.

That got a laugh out of the group.

"Great job with those glyphs, Crystal." Garnet praised, making the white haired girl blush a bit.

"Thanks...you did great too." Crystal said sheepishly.

Duran rolled his eyes a bit at the Schnee's usual shyness, sharpening his cane with an absentminded hum.

"Was the Gheist extraction all you were hoping for, Duran?" Calida asked.

"Yup." Was the simple response from the introvert Grimm Hunter.

Ember finished the meal and sat it out for the rest to eat. "Eat up!" The team happily sat down and ate in peace.

* * *

Far in the corner of Remnant, in the depths of the Grimmlands, a castle stood. And inside the castle was Humanity's enemy. Salem. She quietly stood as she received a scouting report from one of her servant, Tyrian Callows.

"Cinder is making her way to the meeting point in Haven, is that correct?" She said, not asking for his answer, demanding it with an even tone that didn't need to be raised.

"Yes, my Queen. Although, she is being pursued. By Five...children." Tyrian answered, making Salem slowly raise an eyebrow.

"Children? What is Ozpin planning...surely for someone as dangerous as Cinder, he would send one of his personal lackeys..." She mused, cupping her chin. "What else?

Tyrian seemed to hesitate, drawing Salem's ire...and curiosity.

"I said, what else?" She demanded firmly.

"You...may not like this news...my Queen." He said hesitantly.

"Tell me." She pressed.

Tyrian weakly looked up, making her eyes narrow. "One of them...is your 'child', my Queen." He finally answered, making Salem's eyes widen slightly...before narrowing in pure hatred.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go! How do you like my return chapter? I'm working off my rust and getting back into the swing of things, but I hope this will let you all know I'm firmly back in the game.**

 **Due to the scheduling of my college semester I will attempt a chapter every Friday as a start. I may do some in between if I feel the urge, but Friday will be the expected times. I hope this will be a good enough schedule for me to keep up. I thank you all for having patience with me, and I am happy to be back and giving you all content to enjoy. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, up for another chapter. And I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I'm making a lot of behind the scene changes and adjustments upon my return. Its no longer the case of 'what to write?' its 'what do I want to write?' the story with Ash and his stories has been a very long one, and I admit that in the background the future children team of GDCCE has kind of stolen my heart. They've all been greatly fleshed out and expanded in ways you guys don't know. And I'd like to share that. So, expect more of them. I currently have plans for a few more stories to come out soon, hence my absence for a while, I've been deleting some one off stories, thinking up others. And overall want to make sure I don't lose interest like last time.**

 **I will let you all know when I have some concrete decisions.**

 **For now, its time for you to enjoy the story. And I may devote a lot more time to this one specifically...I wanna show you all what these characters have to offer, and hopefully show you them without cramming it all on you at once. Well, time to get down to it. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Tyrian grinned wildly as he swiftly made his way across Anima, intending on meeting up with Cinder and hopefully bring one of his Queen's 'children' to her. The thought of them made his mood sour, but if it would please her to have them brought to her then he would gratefully obey...and also make sure Cinder and the two kids made it back too. But for now he had to move quickly, they were closing in.

* * *

Ember's eyes narrowed as GDCCE ran quickly, they finally had some solid evidence that Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald had been nearby, and after being informed what direction they went, they moved fast. Duran was their scout, warping and dashing ahead to keep an eye out for them. They could tell they were getting close, any moment now...

* * *

Cinder's glass heels lightly clinked against the now stone road of the abandoned Oniyuri. Emerald and Mercury cautiously looking around for any possible ambushes, though their senses pale in comparison to hers...which were telling her something was coming. She turned to them with a firm look. "We must move quickly." She demanded, the two blinking as she increased her pace, glass heels now loudly clinking against the road. Her eyes narrowed and glowed just as a shadow briefly blurred over them, the three preparing their weapons.

* * *

Duran leaped in front of the three and swung his transformed cane at them, the bladed whip lashing out to keep them from moving forward. Crystal landing behind them with Calida, and the two aiming their guns at the three. Garnet and Ember landing on either side of Duran, Ember having a hand on her sword hilt, while Garnet had his weapon out in bow form, ready to take aim and fire at a moments notice.

"Cinder Fall, you certainly made quite the stride in the short time you got. But that stops now." Ember spoke, eyes glaring at the three.

Cinder's eyes practically seethed with rage upon laying eyes on them. "You, you were the one who warned them, the one who got in the way of my plans...the one who ruined Everything." Her eyes lit up with actual fire as fire circled around her, tapping into her maiden powers in anger.

All of them got ready for a fight, only for Duran's ears to twitch.

"Incoming!" He shouted, turning just as Tyrian leaped down with a laugh and an unsheathing of his weapons.

"Tyrian?!" Cinder exclaimed in shock, Duran turning partially to keep an eye on the man.

"Hello, Cinder. I see you're having trouble with...children?" It took only a brief look at their opponents for Tyrian to start cackling at the scene. "Children?! Cinder Fall is being held from returning by a team of children?!" Tyrian doubled over with laughter.

Cinder glowered in anger. "Now is not the time! Why are you here?!"

Tyrian recovered from his laughing spiel to stand up straight. "I've been sent by the Queen to retrieve you...and him." He answered, pointing to Duran, who looked confused.

"Me?" The confused Faunus asked.

Ember unsheathed her sword and aimed it at Tyrian. "We're not going to let you do that."

Tyrian took a deep breath before grinning. "Gooood..."

Duran suddenly lunged as Tyrian pounced with both weapons out, retracting his cane to clash with him, the two engaging in a wild and rapid battle.

Chaos unfolded immediately after.

Cinder charged at Ember and Garnet, bloodlust clear as she flung fire at the two. Garnet dodging and firing with his arrows as Ember sliced the fireballs apart and intercepted Cinder, who drew her twin swords. Her and Ember clashing.

Emerald opened fire on Calida as Mercury went for Crystal, the blonde headed bounty hunter growling.

"Well, for someone who wanted to destroy Vale entirely, you're awfully supportive of her." Calida snapped.

"I don't care about that, but I owe Cinder everything." Emerald growled as the two had their shoot out, ducking and dodging through the rubble for their shots.

Mercury thought he'd get the easiest one...only to realize how IRRITATING her Semblance was. Closing in only for her to slow him down and dodge out of the way, shooting at him to slow down his legs. "Grrr...stay still!" He snapped in irritation, shooting shots from his boots, which Crystal dodged with a firm look.

"Make me!" The time witch retorted, playing the patient game as the battle raged on all across Oniyuri.

* * *

Tyrian giggled in delight as Duran kept up with him, finding delight in acrobatically outmaneuvering the young hunter for an opening, only for him to defensively retort with his cane or pistol. "You do not know your true heritage, is that right? Then tell me, where do you think you got those Grimm powers, your Semblance? Some miracle? No...you STOLE it!" He lashed out with his weapons, loudly clanging against Duran's metal cane for emphasis.

"S-Stole it?!" Duran exclaimed, putting his cane away and biting into his pill, arms shifting to their Grimm claws and lunging in, now keeping up with the maniac.

"There! There it is! That sacrilegious technique!" Tyrian cackled, nimbly dodging Duran's slashes, the two in a fierce game of cat and mouse all over Oniyuri, Duran managing to corner him and shift his arms to one resembling a Beringel before slamming them both at Tyrian, kicking up dust as the reinforcement behind Tyrian broke. The dust clearing a moment later to see them stopped by a scorpion tail. Tyrian cackling.

"Seems we have more in common than you think." He taunted before ripping his coat off and renewing the fight, his tail now giving Duran something more to worry about.

* * *

Garnet's arrows filled the space between Ember and Cinder as their deadly dance of blades filled the middle of Oniyuri. Any opening Cinder saw was closed by the timely intervention of Garnet's arrows, and any attempts to remove him were stamped out with Ember's blade, the two siblings keeping Cinder on her toes while limiting her untrained Maiden Powers.

"You two have gotten in my way for the last time!" She hissed, locking blades with Ember momentarily before forcing to break as Garnet's arrow came a moment after.

"You're right, because you die today." Ember coldly retorted, muffler hiding the lower half of her face as she fought.

Cinder swiftly leaped up to the buildings, Ember following as the two dashed between the construction, hopefully avoiding Garnet's distracting arrows.

Garnet smirked a bit and summoned a blindfold with a red sigil on it over his eyes, drawing his bow back and focusing intently, the world around him constructing and the fights clear in his eyes, shooting his arrow, it entered an open portal, then exited into another, like magical ricochet the arrow bounced between portals and landed behind Cinder's foot once more, to her shock.

"What?! How can he possibly aim up here?!"

Ember smirked under her scarf. "You underestimate my brother."

Garnet shot arrows rapid fire, the arrows building momentum in the portal ricochet, portals opening from all sides to keep Cinder off guard from the renewed and now nigh unpredictable barrage.

* * *

Duran growled as he and Tyrian tumbled into a broken building, the two pouncing and slashing like wild beasts. Duran's mind slightly clouded by Tyrian's words, opening him to a kick from the Faunus into the wall. Tyrian pinning Duran by his neck by wrapping his tail around it, stinger pointed to it for any sudden movements.

"So, you still don't know...then allow me to enlighten you, to the truth." Tyrian began with a grin. "I know not what you think this gift is. Destiny, luck, or hard work. Your bloodline STOLE it."

"From who?!" Duran demanded, teeth bared.

"Why, from the Queen herself. The Mother of all Grimm!" Tyrian began.

"Salem..." Duran muttered, eyes wide in shock.

Tyrian looked down at him with a grin. "That's right...you, boy...are a Child of Salem. By stolen blood."

Duran's entire world seemed to break apart at that very moment, the Grimm parts growing to the rest of his body, Tyrian releasing him and stepping back with a sinister smirk.

* * *

The entirety of Oniyuri shook as the building was shattered apart, all of the fights coming to a screeching halt. Out of the rubble came Tyrian as Duran, now transformed into a large Grimm Wendigo creature, let out an unholy shriek that made everyone flinch.

Cinder took her advantage from the shock and kicked Ember into a broken building, the construction falling under her weight. "Emerald! Mercury! We're leaving!" She ordered as she dodged a shot from Garnet and shot a fireball at him.

Emerald let loose an illusion upon Calida, the transformed Duran lunging at her, making her shriek and duck behind cover, giving Emerald her escape.

Mercury managed to knock Crystal's shield out of her hand and kneed her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her in her shocked state, running while the going is good. The three escaping alongside Tyrian, leaving the remaining members to clean up.

"Ember!" Garnet shouted, rushing over to the rubble of where Ember collapsed into, only for Ember to slice her way out.

"I'm fine. Where's Cinder?!" She demanded, Garnet looking away.

"They got away...and Duran..." He muttered, looking at the transformed Duran who was wrecking the buildings, having not noticed them yet.

"...Alright, let's calm Duran down. And then we'll figure out what to do next." Ember ordered, Crystal and Calida making their way over.

"Let's hurry...I can't stand to see him like this." Calida said sadly, looking slightly tearfully at the sight before her.

Crystal gave a slightly nervous gulp and got herself ready to support them. "She's right."

Ember nodded and unsheathed her sword. "Let's go!"

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there it is. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry again for the absence from my return, its nothing bad. My last semester in College is wrapping up and I'm a bit lazy to add on top of it. So its no actual issue, just me not getting around to things. So don't worry. And obviously they wouldn't apprehend Cinder and her team in the first fight, something would have had to go wrong, obviously. And the "Child of Salem" bit will be explained later along the line, don't you worry. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	5. The Aftermath

**Hello, sorry for the long wait. I just graduated college and I feel liberated. So why not celebrate with a new chapter? Yes yes, I have been very on and off, and honestly I understand if you guys don't keep up with my stories, I did leave, come back, and dip out after a bit to wrap up. But hopefully I'll be here to stay, starting now.  
**

 **I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ember dodged a piece of rubble as the transformed Duran threw more, Ember slicing them apart in seconds with a grimace, feeling the negative energy radiating off of Duran. _"_ _What happened to him...?"_

Garnet, wielding a glowing crystal shield and a sword enveloped in blue fire, was attempting to keep Duran from pursuing anyone else with fiery slashes and crystalline defense that seemed to have little effect, dodging a swipe only to be slammed down into the ground by his other claw with a grimace. " _Dangit, what the heck is he made of?!"_

Crystal used her Semblance to slow and stop Duran at key crucial moments, their plan to weaken him down to hopefully force the transformation back down, yelping in fear at Garnet's pinning. "Oh no!" She swiftly used her Semblance to slow Duran down, allowing Garnet to form a barrier and block the next slam attack.

Garnet grimaced as the barrier shook under the strike, the barrier shattering with a shockwave that threw the transformed Duran back. "He's not going to run out of steam soon! Plan B!" He commanded, the two weapons vanishing into Mist as they all closed in.

Calida leaped up with her white hot fists radiating steam, coming in like a meteor.

Garnet's white cloak suddenly turned red, picking up speed as a silver gauntlet formed onto his arm, red lightning arcing across it.

Ember sheathed her sword as she seemed to glide closer, eyes glowing pink as her Semblance began to take effect.

Crystal used her Semblance to speed herself up, rapier poised forward.

Duran recovered with a roar, lunging to meet them all head on.

Calida's meteor strike was met with a wild punch from Duran's wendigo form, negating the strike and making Duran stumble and with surprising agility for its size, dodge Crystal's impaling strike with her rapier. Garnet's gauntlet covered fist rammed into his gut with intense force, making Duran buckle but immediately slam his open palm down where Garnet once was. Ember closed in and formed two spacial clones, the three vanishing and slicing at Duran's form, making him roar in pain as Ember landed and sheathed her sword, the slashes forcing Duran to his knees.

Duran looked up and attempted to recover, only for a heavy right hook from Calida to send him down for the count, black smoke radiating off of his body as he returned to his normal form, unconscious.

The four panted to recover, Ember leaping up to the tallest structure and looked around for any signs of their target, clicking her tongue in disappointment upon getting a negative. "They got away."

"What do we do then?" Garnet sat down and held his head.

Crystal sat next to him and put her weapons away, looking saddened as Calida helped move Duran to a more comfortable position. "They're most likely on their way to Salem...we failed."

The silence was deafening for a minute, realizing the gravity of their situation. Ember pinched the bridge of her nose as she got back to ground level, thinking on what to do next. "Alright, then we'll improvise. Garnet and I will head to Mistral, see if we can find ANY links, who knows they may go there. Crystal, I need you to go to Beacon. Ozpin needs to be in the know. And Calida..." Ember stared at Calida as she sat next to Duran. "Watch over Duran, afterwards find out what to do next." She finished. "We're going by ear here."

They all nodded in agreement to her admittedly on the spot plan.

* * *

Duran creaked his eyes open after many hours of unconsciousness, weakly glancing around and saw Calida sitting next to him. "Calida..?"

Calida glanced at him and gave him a weak smile. "Hey Duran."

He glanced around again, seeing the broken town and the rubble, slowly sitting up. "Did I do all of this?"

Calida nodded silently.

Duran closed his eyes, gripping his head as he remembered Tyrian's words. 'A child...of Salem? No, that can't be true...'

"Are you alright, Duran? What did Tyrian say to you?" Calida wondered, considering all that has happened.

"...It's something world shattering...and I think I need to sort this out." He answered as he stood up and opened his eyes, looking around. "Where's everyone else?"

Calida hummed and got up too. "They all split up, Crystal's heading back to Beacon to give Ozpin the gist, thankfully Ember's portal can help. While Ember and Garnet are heading to Mistral to see if they can pick up any lasting trails."

"And us?"

Calida stood silently to mull on that. "Whatever you think is right."

Duran's eyes glazed over as he thought, before turning to Calida. "I need to go, alone. I need to find out what's going on with me...okay?"

Calida smiled lightly and hugged him. "Yeah, okay. Be safe."

Duran chuckled lightly. "If I die I'll just come back."

Calida chopped him on the forehead. "That doesn't mean you don't need to be careful, alright?!"

"Yeah, yeah." Duran got out of the hug and looked out at the broken area again, frowning. "Where will you go?"

She shrugged. "Hmm, I dunno. Wherever the wind takes me I suppose, there's a lot going on at this time so I'm sure I can help out somewhere."

"Alright...be safe."

Calida smirked. "See? Can't help but say it."

Duran rolled his eyes playfully and held his hand out, the mark on his left hand flashing before he vanished, off to find out the truth.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Heyo, sorry for the wait. I wanted to get this chapter done so I could not only start splitting off into their own chapters and parts, but so I can take my mind off of the worries I have and make new things! I have at least 2/3 stories ready, so expect those soon. One of them is gonna be crazy for sure, but keep in mind all of them will not be connected to my current works. They're all new and varying so I can branch out. R &R this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


End file.
